Loud House Lost Episode "The Loud House 2001"
Don't try to say anything. Alot of you guys has heard of "The Loud House". Those who DON'T, The Loud House is an American Animated Series made by Nickelodeon. Its about an 11-year-old boy named Lincoln Loud, who has 10 sisters. Their names are; Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. But, what MOST people DON'T KNOW however, That their was a Pilot Episode where The Loud House became! Okay, I'll tell you my story. On March 30, 2019, I spoted a Blu-Ray. It was The Loud House Blu-Ray. It was 3:30AM already! I picked it up and looked at it. The Front Cover says "The Loud House Unaired Pilot Episode". On the Back Cover, their was ONLY One Episode, it said "The Loud House 2001". Which was strange 'cause The Loud House was NEW for 2016. I poped it into the XBOX ONE and started watching. It went to the Main Menu with ONLY the word "Play" on it. So, I pushed Play! It went to the intro of Lincoln standing their. On the Top, it said "The Loud House". Then, The Pilot began. It simular to an Episode of The Loud House, "Not a Loud". The Atmosphere felt........Weird. Lincoln ask Luan if she knows his birth story, and Luan states that they were expecting another girl. When Lincoln questions why they think they would've had another girl, Luan states that his room was already decorated like a girl's room, and thought they had brought home the wrong baby. Lincoln realizes, that just like a character on one of his DVDs, he might have been switched with another family's baby, and proceed to do some research. After going through all of the Royal Woods birth records, Lincoln and Clyde proceed to investigate on different families to see which one has the characteristics of a Loud. Then, Lola said (even though, she is NOT in the Episode "Not a Loud") "Lincoln, their LYING." Later That Night, Lincoln went to Bed. He thought "I'm NOT Adopted.........Am I?". Lincoln goes to Sleep! Then, the voice, said in a Monster's Tone "YOU............YOU ARE A NO ONE.......NEVER". Then, a picture of Momo showed up. She was SMILING! Lincoln woke up with a SHOCKED FACE. Then, it cut to 3 Days Later! Ronnie Anne was going to see Lincoln. Leni told Ronnie "Lincoln hasen't come out of his ROOM for 3 DAYS." that was the first time I've heard Leni said somthing serious. Then, it went to The Hospital. The Doctor said "Lincoln hasen't sleep for 4 Days! He was scared while he was SLEEPING!". Leni said "Why was you SCARED Lincoln?". Then, The Beeper went FLAT and Lincoln's Heart wasen't Beeping anymore. The Doctor said "I'm Sorry Loud Family, but, Lincoln Loud is Now.....................DEAD". I was going to CRY, 'Cause, Lincoln Loud was one of my FAVORITE Cartoon Characters of ALL TIME! Then, it cuts to Lincoln's sisters CRYING. They said "He's GONE!" Lola pulls out a Gun and said her Final words "When you Lose a Brother or Sister, It will make you CRY." Lola shot herself at The Heart. The Pilot Episode ends with NO credits. Just....Nothing...but The MTV 2001 logo as it was WOBBLY. 'Till the screen went to Black. I don't know Chris Savino made The Pilot Episode. Chris Savino is The Creator of The Loud House. So, I thrown The Blu-Ray outside. At 6AM, I checked if That "Loud House" Blu-Ray was still outside. It wasen't. Never find any Weird Blu-Rays. Let this be a Warning to ALL of You! Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Death Category:Troll Pasta Category:True Stories Category:Suicide Category:Dismemberment Category:Loud House Category:Lost Pilot Episodes